Here We Go Again
by Baby Chichi
Summary: Sequel of 'Forever'. Joy is back and planning something bad. Will that ruin Fabina's relationship? Read to find out. SUCK at summaries. :D
1. Pregnant, again

**Hey Guys. So this is the sequel of 'Forever'. So Joy back here and plan something bad. So my 10th story**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Nina's POV

I woke up, stretch my arms. I ran to the bathroom and vomit. Pregnant again? Ugh! I looked at the clock it was 3:43 AM. I woke up just to vomit! I go to the bed and drifted to sleep

-Morning-

I open my eyes. Realizing it was 9:00 AM. Fabian was no where. I stood up and go out. Then there's a note. I picked it up. _'I'm in the Hospital' love Fabian_. I drop the note and I ran to the bathroom and vomit, _again_. I go to the bathroom to have a hot shower. After that I wear a v-neck t-shirt and a skinny jeans. I grabbed my flats. And go out and locked the door. I go downstairs. I go to the drugstore. I buy 5 pregnancy test. I go to the condominium. I go the to bathroom and grabbed the test. I follow the procedure and wait. After waiting. I check. First pink, all of them pink. I'm pregnant again. I'm going to surprise Fabian. I grabbed the car key and go out and locked the door. I slid in and drove to the hospital after that I go inside and go to the office of my husband. As I open it, my eyes fill anger.

A/N: So I decided as cliffy. :D heheheheheheh


	2. Joy is Back

**Hey Guys! So this is the second chap of Here We Go Again.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

Fabian's POV

Joy entered my office. "What are you doing here!" I shouted. "To make you mine." Joy said in seductive voice. "Go away!" I said. "Oh Fabian, I know you want me." Joy said. "Shut up!" I said. Then she tripped and push me and landed on me. Then Nina opened the door.

Nina's POV

My eyes fluttered close, spilling all my tears. "Nina it's not what you think!" Fabian said. Joy was on top of him. Fabian pushed Joy. They stood up. "Better for yo-." Joy said. "Shut up slut!" I said. I ran, I didn't care about Fabian. I care for my baby. I slid in and drove to the condominium. While driving, my tears where spilling. _Why would Fabian do that?_ I thought. I closed the door and go to the master's bedroom. I crawled to the bed and continue crying.

Fabian's POV

I opened the master's bedroom door. "Nina look. It's not what you think." I said. "You cheated on me!" Nina shouted. "Nina, Joy tripped, she push me and landed on me. That's what happen." I said. "I don't believe." Nina said. "Fine." I said. "Fine." She replied. I go to the living room and slammed the bedroom's door. I put my hand on my face. I sigh. I sat and turn on the TV and watch.

Nina's POV

What I have done. I believe that Joy only tripped. I should said I forgive you. UGH! What a life. I dropped to the bed and sigh. How I can say to Fabian, that I'm pregnant. Well totally, 4 months or 5 or anything else. I don't know. I sat and sigh again. I keep sighing. Lot of problems. Well every little thing he does is magic. WELL for me. I go to the living room and joined Fabian. It was really awkward. I bit my bottom lip. Then I kiss him. Deeply. He wrapped his arm around my waist. I was on top of him. I pulled away. "I forgive you." I whispered. "I love you." He said. "I love you too." I said and kiss him again. After a couple of minutes we pulled away. I hug him and kiss him on the cheek. "Fabian I have something to tell you." I said as I sat to the couch. "I'm pregnant."

A/N: CLIFFFY AGAIN!


	3. Convo

**Hey guys! I'm going this chapter long. I'm sorry for not updating fast cause I have a lot of school works.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Fabian's POV

"I'm pregnant." Nina said. My face lit up. I stood up and grabbed her and spun her around. "Nina!" I said. "You like it." She asked. "I don't like it." I said, shaking my head. Her face went to depressed. "I love it!" I said and she smile. I kissed her. Then Cammie cries. We go to her room. She was one year old. "Mamma." She said, taking her thumb to her mouth. "Cammie. Stop eating your thumb." I said. "You'll have a sister or brother." Nina said, happily. "Dada." She said. Nina kiss her. She grabbed Cammie and take her to the dining room and sat her to the baby chair. Cammie seems hungry. The Nina place the food on the baby chair's table. Then Nina grabbed the milk and put it on the table. Cammie eat. Nina sat at the sofa. "Problem?" I asked, joining her. "No." She replied. She kiss me. I pulled away. "I love you. Really." I said. "Forever and always." She said and then she kiss me. Then she straddle me. I flick my tongue to her bottom lip. She accept it. Now we're battling for dominance. Nina pulled away. She started unbuttoning my shirt. But I stopped her. "Nina you're pregnant." I said. I put her to the sofa. She pouted. "Nins." I said and kiss her. "I really love you. But you're pregnant." I said. "OK." She whispered. I go to the master's bedroom and change.

Nina's POV

Fabian was right. It is bad for the baby. Well, we'll have it. I get my phone and dialed Amber's number. After a couple of second my phone rings.

(Nina- Normal **Amber- BOLD**)

**Well hello Nina Rutter**

Hello Amber. Guess I have big news

**What what what!?**

I'm pregnant!

**YAY! FABINA BABY, AGAIN! **

Ok bye

**BYE!**

The phone called ended. Fabian go out and went to the kitchen. Maybe his going to clean Cammie's food and Cammie. I sat on the sofa. Running my hands at my hair. The strange felling was at my esophagus and ran to the bathroom and vomit. Fabian came. He helped me. We go to the master's bedroom and I lay down. "Nina, you're ok?" he asked. "I'm ok." I said. I kissed him very passionately. As I run my hand at his hair, he pulled away. "I love you and the baby." He said. "I love you too."I said and kiss him again. I pulled away after a couple of minutes. He lay down. After that we fell asleep.

Joy's POV

Next plan text Fabian. I text Fabian "I love you.".Joy, such a beautiful.

Nina's POV

I woke up. Fabian was snoring. His phone was ringing. I grabbed it. It is from Joy. I reply. "Joy, such a slut. It me. Nina Rutter. Shut up b*tch. Fabian doesn't love you.". Fabian woke up. "Who's that?" "Joy. I already replied." I said. He see my message. "I love you." He said. "I love you too." I replied. Then Joy replied. "Your such a b*tch. You will not be Nina Rutter." I replied. "Want to see my wedding ring?". She replied. "Evidence?". I pictured my ring. "HERE!" I replied. "Such a liar." She replied. "Such a b*tch." I replied. After a couple of minutes. She didn't replied. "I guess we won." I said. Fabian just kiss my cheek.

-Tomorrow-


	4. Loss

**Hey guys. SibunaGleeLover suggested something, so I think I would do it.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Nina's POV

I was going to meet Fabian at a bookstore. As I open the door, I see Fabian and Joy kissing. I was shocked. They pulled away and Fabian see me. "Nina." He said. I ran and slid to my car and drove. I was crying. I don't know where I go. But then I remember Amber. I drove to Amber's house. I knocked. "Hey, Mrs. Rutter." She said. "Amber can you please stop calling me Mrs. Rutter." I said. "Why? Is there a problem?" She said. We go to the living room and sat. "Fabian and Joy kiss." I said. "What the h*ll!" Amber screamed. "I was thinking I'm going to sleep here." I said. "I'll take that yes." Amber said. "BTW Patricia is coming right now." Amber added. "Ok." I said. "I'm going upstairs okay. I'm gonna fix you room." She said. "I hate you Fabian Rutter." Amber whispered." That's Amber.

Fabian's POV

"What the h*ll Joy!" I said. "I'm so perfect right." Joy said. "Why did you kiss me? I have my wife." I said. "No she's just you girlfriend." She said. "Just shut up. Sh*itty sl*t." I said. I go out and find my car. I slid in and drove to our home. Maybe she's there.

Nina's POV

I sob hardly. I looked at the mirror. Puffy red eyes. My dirty blonde hair was messed. I go upstairs and go to the bathroom. I fixed my hair. I apply lip balm. I go out. I fixed my cardigan. I was about to go downstairs but I tripped and fell over. And Black out.

Patricia's POV

I open Amber's door. I was about to go upstairs but I see Nina. Nina! Blood was spilling. "Amber!" I shouted. I dropped my bag and my phone and help Nina. Amber go down and help Nina. "Call the ambulance." I said. Then Amber grabbed phone and dialed it. After that the Ambulance came. Nina was already at the ambulance and Amber locked the door and we slid in.

Nina's POV

I woke up in a white room. I see Amber, Patricia, Jerome and Mara. There face was really uncomfortable for me. Amber was crying. "I'm here. I'm awake." I said. But they didn't answer. I started worrying. "Wh-what ha-happened?" I ask. "You you you." Amber said. "Iiiii what?!" I shouted. "You lost your baby." Patricia said. "What no no no no! My baby is in my womb!" I said. I panicked and Jerome and Mara stopped me. I started to cry. "Nina." Mara said. "No!" I said but I stopped when Fabian barged in. Jerome and Mara give way. Fabian was about to kiss me. But I pushed. "Why what happened?" Fabian asked, curiously. "Because of you. My baby is loss!" I shouted. Fabian went pale. He started to tear up. "This is all my fault..." Fabian whispered. "Yeah it's you fault!" I said. He stood up and came over me. "I'm sorry Nina. I'm sorry." He said,begging. "Shut up!" I said.

-After 1 day-

I open the master's bedroom and fell to the bed. I started crying. I didn't speak to Fabian at all. I go to Cammie's room and grabbed her. "Hello baby." I said. I'm really angry at Fabian.

A/N: Like it? HATE it? REVIEW PLEASSE!


	5. Forgiven

**Hey Guys! Our space in keyboard was broken! But I was inspired.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Nina's POV

I was crying. I didn't plan that. Really, just because of Fabian and Joy. UGH! Tears escaped my eyes. I wiped my tears. Still I didn't talk to Fabian at all. "Cammie." I said. Cammie's thumb wiped a tear. I kiss her. I put her on the ground and teach her to walk. After a couple of minutes, she walk by herself. She walked to me and I kiss her. I put her on the crib. I go out and I go to the living room and join Fabian. After 2 minutes, Fabian broke the silence. "Look, Nina I'm sorry."He said, holding my hand. I place my hand on my hips. I didn't say a word. Fabian stood up. "I guess would leave this house." He said. But I grabbed his wrist. "No. For Cammie." I said. "Okay." He said and continue to our bedroom. I think I should forgive him. Maybe another chance. Maybe

Fabian's POV

I closed the door and fell to the bed. _This is all my fault, all. _I thought. Ugh Fabian! What have you done? You broke Nina's heart. Well we should give a try. Maybe. I go out and walk to the living room. I sat and sigh. "Nina we should give another try." I said. "I forgive you." Nina said. We hug and I kiss her. It last for 12 minutes. After that we pulled away. "I love you."I said. "I love you too." She replied back. I guess I convince her.

A/N: It is really hard to type. :(


End file.
